


Night Of The Red Moons(BTS)

by ARMY_FOREVER14



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, FakeLoveElements, Fluff, FutureSmut, ImpregnationKink, JungkooksPinkHairIsMyWeakness, Kinks, M/M, Violence, bitingkink, royaltyau, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMY_FOREVER14/pseuds/ARMY_FOREVER14
Summary: Ever wondered why the moon turns red and what happens during this time? Curiosity got the best of you princess, now you wonder through the kingdom's forest late during a red moon night. You meet 7 men in black cloaks in the forest, one wore a mask that shone in the night luring you in. What will happen to you and these men... will you regret your actions ? Only the night itself will tell what will happen...





	1. Chapter 1: The Night of the Red Moon

Y/N POV

I've always wondered why there were Red Moons since I was little. They happened twice a year for a week usually in June and October. My father and mother never allowed me to leave the castle when the Red Moons were out. 

They always said that it was too dangerous for a princess like me especially since I'm pure. I've heard from many people that it had to do something with Vampires but I don't believe it because they're just fairy tales... right? 

I going to see if this is true or not, tonight on the last night of the Red Moon. I have a feeling deep in in my heart that I'm going to get an answer tonight but I don't know what it'll be.

•Present Time•

It's time to go everyone's asleep, I need to be quiet. I get up from my bed at the sound of the maids quarters closing. I hurry into my closet putting on clothes that disguises as any ordinary person along with my black cloak. I look at my mirror making sure that I wouldn't be recognized by anyone. After I was satisfied, I grabbed extra pillows to make it seem that I was still in bed in case someone were to walk in. 

The palace was quite except for the occasional clang of metal on a soldier's armor. I went towards my balcony while grabbing a lantern in the process and quickly climbed down using the secret ladder that I had for an occasion such as this. After making sure that no one was there, I climbed down and unhooked the ladder from place and hid it in the hedges below. 

I quickly ran though the gardens and arrived in front of the forest nearby. "This is a bad idea isn't it?" I thought. "I need to do this. If I don't I'll never live this down." I whispered to myself. After mustering up my courage I took a deep breath and walking into the forest with a lantern in hand. 

Walking through the forest was nerve-wracking, every noise I heard started me, a squirrel ran out the bushes in front of me which nearly gave me a heart attack. As I went further into the Forrest, my fear rose because I felt someone's presence nearby and I can't remember which way is the way back to the palace. 

"This was a really bad idea, I'm gonna die", my hands started shaking with fear the more I thought about my situation."I need to do this! Just keep walking you'll figure out you way back eventually." 

I motivated myself to keep going know deep down inside I was making a mistake. As I kept walking I was hoping these rumors about vampires were wrong because I wouldn't want to run into one of those especially they're hungry. 

"They're not real Y/N! They're just a myth. No one has any proof of their existence."

At that moment, I heard my worst fear, footsteps in front of me. My heart dropped to the ground. I blew out my lantern and hid behind a tree nearby away from the footsteps. As the footsteps neared my heartbeat increased so much that I though that the person would hear them. Then realize that there was more than one person which made the situation worse. "I'm so dead." Part of me just wanted to run away while I knew that it would just give me away so I just stayed there behind the tree.

"Damn, this has been a rough week for me." One of the men spoke in a higher pitched voice. "At least you didn't go through what our little prince had to." Another man with a lower pitch voice said while laughing. "Prince?" "SHUT UP!" 

I flinched the moment I heard one of them yell but there was also a small part of me that felt no fear. Some of them started to laugh out loud while the one they called prince was grumbling. Hearing them laugh made me let out a laugh my self and that's when I knew they heard me.

"What was that? Someone else is here..." My blood ran cold and my heart sped up in fear. "I'm so screwed!" I thought in my head. 

As I was praying in my head I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Well what do we have here? A little human?" I looked over to see a tall man at least a foot taller than me. Once my eyes focused on his face I noticed the fangs that were in his mouth and that's when my blood ran cold realizing that the rumors were true... Vampires are real. 

Then, I realized there were 6 other men surrounding me other than the man with his hand on my shoulder. I looked down at my feet to avoid eye contact with them."Are you following us little human?" "No, I-I didn't mean t-to. I-I was wondering the forest a-and I got-lost."

After a few moments of silence I looked up to look at their faces. They were all good looking but there were two faces that caught my attention, a man with a beautiful mask and... 

 

 

 

 

Jin.

"Y/N is that you?!" Jin finally spoke up after realizing it was me. Jin and I have been close with each other since we were little but something happened years ago that made home leave me all alone. I was 6 years younger than him but that didn't stop us from being friends. "Jin what are you doing here?" "I could say the same about you." He looked at me with a confused and worried expression on his face.

I avoided eye contact with him and instead looked at the other men's faces while mostly studying the man with the mask. Something about that mask was very alluring and under his cloak hood I could see a peek of pink/red. I didn't know what this feeling was but looking at this man(or woman?) made me feel some sort of feeling that gave me comfort and the feeling of completeness.

" I snuck out to see if the rumors were true and from what I'm seeing it's partly true." 

"Which part?" 

"The part about the vampires." I looked up to see a part of guilt on his face. "Were you ever going to tell me about this Jin?" I didn't bother looking back up because I knew what face he's making.

"Jin want to explain to me what is happening?" I flinched when I heard the tallest mans voice. 

" Namjoon, this is Y/N she's the princess of the nearby human kingdom and my old friend." I felt the grip of the man Jin called Namjoon loosen after hearing Jin's explanation. I didn't even try to look up because the fear in me took over. 

"We can't leave a princess all alone in the forest at night especially during a Red Moon. Jin and Hoseok bring her back to the kingdom we'll meet you at the place..." 

Hoseok was one of the shorter ones in the group but was still taller than two others. He was very good look but I mean they all are. Something about his face gives a a feeling of peace and security. Namjoon and the other five men started to walk away in the direction in which they originally headed towards. Although I couldn't see the man's face behind the mask I could tell that he was looking at me almost as if he were examining me for something.

"Y/N lets bring you back to the palace before anyone realizes you're gone." Jin grabbed me by the hand while the other named Hoseok followed closely right next to me on the other side of Jin as if they were protecting me from predators waiting to pounce on me. For a while the walk back was quiet until Jin spoke up. 

"Why did you wait until now to go out on the Red Moon? Is there anything that makes tonight special?" The question caught me off guard and I started to think about the reason why because I didn't have specific reason why before.

"... Well Y/N?" "I don't really know but there was just this feeling inside me that told me there was something about tonight?" Jin and Hoseok both stopped as if they knew something that I didn't. I looked back only to see that both men had wide eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?" They exchanged glances. "

No, you're answer just caught us off guard is all." Jin continued walking as if nothing just happened. "Are you going to answer my question from before?" 

"What question?" 

"The one about when you were going to tell me the truth about this." I glance over towards him and seen the same guilt filled face I seen earlier.

"... I really did want to tell you but I thought that you'd run away if you found out that I was a vampire so I didn't tell you but the main reason were your parents."

"My parents? Is there something that they're not telling me." Jin didn't answer, the walk back was quieter than before and the tension was thick.

I started to recognize the surroundings around me and I knew that if I didn't ask him now I probably wouldn't ever get a chance again to find out the truth. When I suddenly stopped in my tracks Jin and Hoseok both looked at me with a questioning look.

"Y/N are you alright? Are you hurt?" I stayed quiet until I found the right words to say.

"Tell me the truth. Why were my parents the reason that you didn't tell me that you're a vampire? I'm not going any farther until you tell me the truth." We all stood there until one of them spoke up. 

"Y/N, I can't tell you, it'll be too much for you to handle." Jin spoke up with sincerity on his face. "WHY NOT?! Is it because you don't trust me enough or you just keep thinking I'm still that same helpless little girl like I was before , I'm not!" I yelled at Jin while watching his face become more shadowed in guilt. 

"If you want to know the truth you must ask your parents instead because we don't have the rights to tell you, this is their doing not ours." Hoseok was the next to speak up although he was not meeting my eyes nor was he looking at me but instead the ground. 

I thought more about what Hoseok said but why should I believe them when Jin was the one who left me without leaving a single thing to me to say goodbye. I did not feel that it would be a wise choice to believe Jin so I didn't and started crying with all the information being thrown at me all at once. Hearing and seeing all this new information is so over whelming for me, I just want it all to stop.

"Y/N please don't cr-" "Don't. Just leave me alone!" I started running back towards the palace. "Y/N wait! Please listen!"

I didn't stop I just kept running until I reached the palace. I grabbed the ladder and threw it up onto the balcony. I climbed up and immediately changing and getting into bed. I want to believe Jin but I don't know if I can trust his words especially since what he did years ago before he left me. But I'm not even sure what I remember is right or if I can even trust it. I don't know what to trust.

Thinking about this just gives me some familiar feeling that I once experienced but it hurts too much thinking about it. I'm staring out my balcony at the red moon thinking about the secrets it holds. My eyes start to get heavy the longer I stare at the moon. As I drift off I feel some a presence in my room but I'm too tired to open my eyes again but the last thing I can remember is a voice saying 

"I'll always be there even if you don't want me. I'm not letting you go. I won't let anything happen to you... again." along with a faint pressure on my head a presence that lingered near my neck for a few seconds before it disappeared completely.

 

??? POV

"I'll always be there even if you don't want me. I'm not letting you go. I won't let anything happen to you... again." 

 

I leave behind a small piece of my mask as a sign. Then I left a kiss on her forehead. Her neck was on full display, I was so tempted to bite her. She looked so irresistible. I brought my mouth near her neck and I lingered there for a moment before I left a kiss and pulled back before I did anything bad. I look back once more and smile with my fangs shining in the night before I step out and return back to them. "We'll meet again I promise you this..." I whispered as I left her room.


	2. Chapter 2- Dreams

  "Y/N... please don't ever leave me "  A man whispered. "I'd never leave you. I promise that I'll be with you forever." "Then promise me that one day you'll marry me." "I promise, I'll marry you one day." He placed a ring onto my finger as a promise. "Please don't forget about this promise because I'll be back one day and make sure that this promise is fulfilled."  He gave me a kiss. "I love you ..."

 

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*(On my door)(Sorry, please continue)

Y/N POV

   I woke up to the sound of one of my maids knocking on my door. I looked out my balcony to see that the sun was just barely rising in the horizon. "Your Highness, I'm sorry to wake you but your parents would like to see you down in the dinning room once you get dressed. Your bath has already been made." "Alright thank you."  Then, I remembered the dream that I had and somthing about it gave me a weird feeling like it actually happened. That voice that I heard sounded so familiar but I can't remember who it was. "I need to get up!" As I sat up from my bed I noticed something on my nightstand. I picked it up and examined it and thats's when I realized where I recognized this from. "This is from that masked man from last night." This was from the piece on the cheek of the mask. That means that he must of been here last night in my room... I ran to my bathroom and looked in the mirror for any marks that could have been made. I sighed in relief when I realized that there was no marks or any sign of him touching me. "What was he doing here last night then?" I thought.

   "Stop thinking about this and get ready, mother and father are waiting for you." I quickly undressed and got into the bath waiting for me. I shivered when I entered due to the water being cold probably because I waited too long to get in.  After cleaning up, I got out of the bath and dried off while getting dressed into a dark blue ball gown.(shown above) After I finished getting dress, I headed down stairs towards the dinning room where my parents were waiting. When I walked into the dinning room I seen that my parents were talking to one of the neighboring kings. "Good morning Y/N" "Good Morning your highness.I'm sorry if I interrupted something." "No, it's quite alright but it's a good thing that you're here now because there are some matters that we must take care. So please take a seat."I took a seat and that's when I noticed the thick tension in the air. "You may not know this Y/N but there has been some tension with other kingdoms as of right now and it's possible a war may break out. I need you to stay safe because you are the first in line for the throne and you are my only daughter." My father spoke and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry to be having to be doing this but I have no choice but to keep you in the palace for your safety and if you are to leave this palace you must have guards present with you at all times." My eyes widened. "Father, please don't do this. There's no visible danger other than some disagreements between our kingdoms." I didn't want to be held up in this castle and even if I did get to leave the castle I didn't want to be constantly monitored. "I'm sorry but this is my only option, I can't loose you..." I then remembered what Jin told me last night when I questioned him, they're hiding something very important from me so I must keep quiet at least until I can figure out what this secret is, so I kept my mouth and nodded in agreement. "Thank you for understanding Y/N. That is all that we wanted to say thank you for listening." I got up from my seat and bowed while exiting the dinning room.

   I headed towards my room knowing that there was very little that I could do. When I arrived in my room I sat on my bed and picked up the piece of the mask that was laying on my nightstand. My mind keeps traveling back to the thought of this man. I don't know what it is about him but he's just so alluring. I don't even know what his face looks like. I hope that I see him again but this time with the mask off. I wanted to understand what he is and what he's like and what he's capable of. "Could the archives have any books about vampires? I'll look later tonight when there's less people around." With that, I place the piece into my nightstand drawer and headed to my lessons with my teachers.

   My first lesson was history, next was writing, then politics and economics, and many more. When my lessons are over I head to my sword and combat training. My mother was against the idea of me training because she thought that it was very unladylike like but eventually she grew to the idea although part of her still did not enjoy the idea. I didn't want be helpless in combat but even now I still have many ways to grow especially in courage and strength. I showed my weakness last night because I was fearful their abilities. Even though I did not believe in vampires, I've always heard of stories about their incredible strength and power although I do not know if it is true. I will find out the truth even if it kills me. 

*Nighttime*

   Now that the night has fallen, it's safer to go into the archives and get the answers that I desire. I quietly walk over to my door and lean up against it to listen for the guards trying to determine how many out in the hall. "I hear at least 6..." I whisper to myself. I then walk over to my closet with a small candle holder in hand closing the door behind me. I carefully place the candle down away from my gowns on a small table and walk towards one of the shelves and carefully pulled on one of the handles on the side to open a secret passage that leads me away from all the guards down towards the library on the first floor of the palace. I carefully climb down the five flights of steps and through the many hidden halls that go to every floor of the castle. The journey down the stairs was very long but not very difficult. Once I reached the first floor I carefully opened the other side and peaked out to see if anyone was around. Luckily no one was around meaning that it was safe for me to come out. I had to be quick in case someone were to come this way and see me.  Once I reached the archives, I carefully opened the door and entered while closing and locking the door behind me.

   "I forgot how big this place was..." I sighed in annoyance. I started my search for the books I needed. I skimmed the titles of the books and noticed that they were alphabetized and organized in their genres. "This will be easier but still... this is going to take so long." I went towards the back of the archive where it was more eerie than the rest of the archives but I had to do this. Once I reached the section I was looking for, I started searching every row from the bottom to the very top, using a ladder. I kept looking but I saw no signs of the books that I desired. Then I noticed that there was a large gap in the shelves where  books were supposed to be. "Something seems off..." It was almost as if someone didn't want anyone to read these books.

   I just kept searching and searching but there were no signs of these books. "... Where could they be?!" I groaned in annoyance. I was ready to give up completely and try again some other time so I got up and started heading towards the entrance of the archives. "This was a waste of time. I didn't even find the books that I was looking for." As I was leaving, I seen something shiny in the corner of my eye so I glanced over and seen something sticking out from between a book but it didn't look like a bookmark. So I walked over to the book that was on the shelf in the far corner of the room and took the book out of its place and opened it. When I opened the book I realized that it wasn't a bookmark but more like a weird key. It wasn't like any key I've ever seen because it was flat and rectangle but with pieces of it cut out with some edges meant to fit in somehow. The more I studied the object the more I noticed that I've seen a marking like this earlier. I walked back to where I was originally looking for the books and looked where the missing books were once at and looked in the back. That's when I noticed that this key did fit in with the markings. I tried putting the key into the pattern and it fit which led to empty sections opening up and creating a doorway. "Wow..." I was amazed I've never noticed this before. "How many other secret passages are in this palace..."

When I walked through the door, lanterns in the room lit up. The room was filled with so many books in all shapes and sizes. I ventured further into the rooms to examine the books closer. I opened up the books and read a little bit of each book and knew that these were the books that I was looking for. "My parents were hiding these... maybe Jin was right and they are hiding things from me and I don't even know it." The more I though the more curious I got so I started going through the books and started to find the ones that would tell me the information that I wanted.

*Several Moments Later*

   I looked through multiple books and found the ones that I needed. Each books that I took all talked about some sort of history about vampires or their abilities. I knew I was going to come back again but for now I can't take too many in case someone does come in here and sees them missing. I exited the room and took the key and placed it back where I had originally had found it. I left the archives and quietly headed back to my room with the books. It was already late at night so I would have to save the books for the next day. I placed the books underneath my bed away from others so that they wouldn't be able to see them.

   I got ready for bed but something about this night had a weird feeling. I walked back into my room which was only lit by a small candle. I froze in my tracks when I noticed someone sitting on the side of my bed. "Don't be scared Y/N it's just me." I recognized the voice and I calmed down a little bit but I didn't let my guard down even if I knew it was him. "What are you doing here Jin?" I walk closer towards him but still kept my distance. "I'm sorry that I barged into your room like this but I needed to talk to you." "About what?" "The question you asked me yesterday when I seen you. I'm really sorry for just leaving you like that back years ago and I didn't come back like I did today. I really am sorry about that." He stayed silent for a few minutes and then started speaking again. "Y/N, Hoseok and I were telling the truth yesterday. You don't remember, no human here does. I know this is asking for a lot but can you trust me? I understand if you don't." I thought about what he said. Why would he come back here after all this time and lie to me? Wouldn't just have left completely and never returned? Wouldn't he have killed me when he seen me in the forest yesterday rather than standing up for me. He didn't deny the fact that he wasn't human when I asked him. I need to trust him. After a few moments of silence I spoke up. "I'll trust you only if you can build up my trust in you. You'll need to prove that I can trust you." Jin smiled widely and said "I have never said this before but you know that man I called Namjoon yesterday?" "Yes?" "I have a thing for him and I've never admitted this to anyone else so there." I could see the red on his cheeks start to appear. I laughed at this. "What? Are you making fun of me for liking another man?" Jin pouted. "No, I find it funny how red your face gets when you all flustered like you are now." "Please don't say anything about this to anyone else." "Who would I tell this to? Would I randomly go up to someone and say there was this vampire who came into my room and came out to me." I started laughing quietly just thinking about that scenario. I also seen Jin start to smile himself. "This is only a small part but this is a little piece of trust that you've built up Jinnie~" "YAHH! Don't bring that nickname up again!" Jin just kept becoming more and more flustered by the minute. I just kept laughing at how he was acting right now. 

   After letting Jin get his emotions in check he spoke up. "Y/N. Those 6 other guys you seen with me yesterday are my closest friends and when I returned back to them yesterday they were intrigued by you and they were wanting to meet you." "Really? Why would they be intrigued by me?" You raised an eyebrow at that question. "What normal person would randomly walk out in the middle of a Red Moon without someone nearby or without a weapon and be confronted by 7 vampires but not scream and shout? You were the first person that didn't scream or shout when you seen us." "I kept telling myself I was going to get killed." Jin laughed at my comment. "You didn't which is a good thing. So are you alright with them meeting you?" You thought about it. By meeting them you could gain some knowledge that those books didn't provide by  learning from them instead. "Alright. But where would I meet them?" "You won't have to go anywhere they could always meet you here."  "... Just make sure that you tell them to wait on the balcony and not to kill me." Jin smiled "Will do. Now goodnight Princess and get some sleep. They’ll come on Friday night, three days from now.” Jin waved goodbye and jumped off the balcony leading you to run over to the railing to see if he was hurt but he was already gone. "Woah... where did he go though." I didn't think about it too hard and headed to bed knowing that morning was well on it's way here. I'll try to get as much sleep as I can but I highly doubt it'll be much. I'm looking forward for their visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! I don’t know if this a good story but I’m going try to make it one. Please give me some feed back I would be thankful for this! I will also be posting this on my Wattpad @Fanficlover1197


End file.
